I'll be there
by hot pnk
Summary: Abigail Walker has everything. But everything isn't always what she wants...PLEASE R&R!! Chapter 2 now up!!
1. Hogwarts

Abigail Walker stood outside Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with a look of pure fascination on her face. She had never seen anything so beautiful. "Wow!" was all she could say. She and her friends all stood there gaping at the huge castle. Abigail was a 5th year. She and most of the kids that attended HoneyCone academy had transferred to Hogwarts. The reason they all did that was because one of the older students was caught "comunicating" (no one knows how) with Voldemort on school grounds. And ofcourse, the parents thought that it was outrageous that the school hadn't found out about him earlier, and transferred thier kids right away. It would be difficult, Abby (Abigail) thought to adjust to a whole new school so late in the term. "Okay, the letter says to 'enter the great hall, where we will be sorted'" said Caitlin Hardy, Abby's best friend. "SORTED? What the hell is that!?" Asked Lucy Small, looking like some one just slapped her on the face. "Oh, that's what they do to new students here, they get vampires to suck your blood out, then they do this blood test thingy to see what house your supposed to be in" Replied Frank Scott, another 5th year transfer. "DO NOT ask what houses are, Lucy" Added Abby. "Come on you guys! We have to go! New school, sorting, REMEMBER?!" Cried out Caitlin. So, they all made thier way up the stairs to the great hall. As they were walking Jason Biel asked, "What do you think the kids are like here?" "I HOPE they're not snobs," Replied Jessica, his twin sister. The twins looked exactly alike, except Jessica had long hair and Jason had short hair. "I can't stand snobs.." Abby wasn't listening to the rest of the conversation. She looked behind her and saw HUNDREDS of familiar faces. There were about 30 5th years in the crowd. They all entered the great (silent) hall. Every head in the room was facing them. Abby felt her face getting hot, and she was pretty sure she was blushing. She noticed that there were four long tables. "Ah! And here they are!" Said an old voice. Abby saw that the speaker was an old man with an extremly long beard. "That's proffessor Dumbledore, the head master." Whispered Caitlin. "I think it is time to start the sorting....Proffesor..?" "Oh! yes, ofcourse" Said a woman who had grey hair in a bun. She was holding a long piece of paper, and she asked the new students to form a line. Abby and her friends stood in the middle of the line, and watched as "Abernathy, Amber" was sorted into Ravenclaw. One of the four long tables cheered loudly, and Abby figured it must be the Ravenclaw table. Abby wasn't paying attention, until she heard "Hardy, Caitlin" She snapped back to reality. Caitlin sat on a stool and put on an ugly old hat. Right away, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. Abby noticed that Caitlin sat next to Jason, she looked around for Jessica and found her sitting in the Ravenclaw table. She was obviosly making new friends, because not many HoneyCone kids were sorted into Ravenclaw, and she was talking to a Hogwarts boy. In no time at all, Frank was sorted into Gryffindor, and Lucy into Hufflepuff. There were only a few students left when Abby's name was called. She stepped onto the platform, sat on the stool and put on the hat. "Abigail Walker! Hmm..Hmm..Hmm..... Your friend, YES, Caitlin wanted me to place you in Gryffindor, with her. But no, no, NO! You are very much a SLYTHERIN!" Abby couldn't fight the look of pure terror on her face. The Slytherin table was practicatly jumping up and down! She sat in the nearest empty seat. 


	2. The fight

Three weeks later.  
  
"God!" Abby sighed as she dropped her books on a table near the fire in the Slytherin common room. She sat down next to Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zaibini.  
  
"Bad day?" Draco asked.  
  
"I do NOT want to talk about it."  
  
"We heard about the fight, you know." Added Blaise.  
  
"Yeah, you and every one else in this whole god damn school."  
  
"I take it you're in a bad mood" Said Draco cautiously.  
  
"You think?" Abby asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh! By the way you just got an owl from home." Blaise quickly said, trying to change the subject. She then handed Abby a sealed envelope. Abby ripped it open and read:  
  
Hi Abby! How's school? Are you making new friends? I am just writing to tell you, that Gregory has decided to get married (yet again). He's marrying that girl we had over for dinner last July. Remember her? Her name is Emily Kent. She's quite a nasty little thing if you ask me. Anyway, the wedding is going to be sometime in May, We'll let you know.  
Besos y abrazos,  
Mommy  
  
Abby laughed out loud when she finished her letter.  
  
"I'm guessing it's good news." Smiled Blaise.  
  
"Well..Yeah. My brother's getting married." Abby replied with a small smile.  
  
"That's WONDERFUL!" Exclaimed her now over excited friend. "I LOVE weddings! They are the most romantic things in the world!" She added dreamily.  
  
"U-huh. But Greg never gets married. He always cancels the wedding at the last minute. It's a guy thing, I guess"  
  
Blaise simply frowned, then said, "You know, Abby, I'd really like to know what happened with you and Caitlin. I mean, there are lots of rumors flying around, and I just want to hear the real story from you"  
  
"Well.." Abby sighed, "Caitlin is. mean.. sometimes. I promise I'll tell you in the morning. I'm really tired."  
  
Abby went up to the room she shared with Blaise and some other Slytherin girls she didn't know very well. She put on her PJs, got into bed, and tried to sleep, but she couldn't stop crying.  
  
"So do you still fancy her, Draco?" Blaise asked teasingly.  
  
"I never have, and never will .Now please go away, you're ruining a perfectly pleasant evening." Draco lied. He knew very well that he did 'fancy' Abby. Lately, he noticed, that it was starting to grow out of control. He couldn't stop staring at her. That's why he tried to avoid her when they were in public. Like, when she had joined them earlier, he left soon after Abby started reading her letter. He couldn't let anyone see how he reacted to her touch, or the way he can never look her in the eye without getting sweaty palms. He never ever blushed of course; he had to maintain his macho reputation. He hated what wanting her has reduced him to, yet he couldn't help drowning in her dark eyes, they were magnificent, she probably had the darkest eyes on this earth... Draco quickly changed the train of his thoughts into more useful things, like the letter he was expecting to get from his father.  
  
"Good morning, Abby. How are you feeling?" Blaise asked, concerned as Abby sat next to her for breakfast in the great hall.  
  
"Better." She said, sounding far happier than she actually felt. After breakfast, classes began, and Abby rushed out of the great hall to get to her first class, potions, unfortunately. Most of the Gryffindors were already there when she entered the class. She simply ignored their side of the room, sat down next to a Slytherin, and started chatting happily. He was furious with Caitlin. She could not believe that her BEST FRIEND would judge her the way Caitlin did, just because she was placed in Slytherin. She had stepped up to Abby, and basically screamed at her for being a Slytherin. She said that ALL Slytherins called muggle borns 'mud bloods' and that she couldn't believe that Abby thought she was better than her. (Caitlin was a muggle born) Abby stared silently at the girl who used to be her best friend, then shouted; "WELL THEN WHY THE HELL ARE WE FRIENDS IF I THINK I'M BETTER THAN YOU!? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK THAT THOUGHT EVER CROSSED MY MIND. IF THAT'S WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF US, THEN YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL!" 


End file.
